


hi hello

by douwunjpg



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Hi hello, No Beta, Soft Boys, Summer, Summer Vibes, pick up truck, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:27:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24663829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/douwunjpg/pseuds/douwunjpg
Summary: inspired by @youngkthebae on twitter's hi hello edits, basically hi hello the fic
Kudos: 10





	hi hello

a lone red pick up truck drives down an empty highway road that connects the city to the country side. the summer sun was blazing down strongly while a sweet breeze swept through and kept the driver and his lone passenger cool. sungjin had been sent into town to pick up his cousin dowoon to bring him out to the country side for the summer in an attempt to help the shy boy open up to people. sungjin had always found his younger cousin to be delightful regardless of the fact that the young man took time to break out of his shell when he was around new people.

he drove slowly since the roads were empty and dowoon was napping in the open trunk, letting dowoon catch up on some much needed sleep after his hectic spring semester as university. as they drove sungjin sang along to the crooning radio, his raspy voice comforting dowoon who unconsciously drummed his fingers to the beat on his thigh.

a lone blue haired man walked down the empty highway praying for a car, any car to drive his way as he walked and regretted not just taking a cab to his destination. jaehyung, informally known as jae had finally managed to pick up a summer gig playing his guitar for a famous country side café. his older sister had dropped him off at the wrong bus station in her haste and by the time he’d managed to get to the correct station the last bus going out had left for the afternoon. so he’d thought to himself that it would be better to walk and hope to catch a cab or maybe even a different bus. having grown up in the city he’d never realized how empty the highway to the country side was and how there was no way he’d be catching anyone that is until he stopped a mirage of red. he ignored and kept walking till the engine was loud enough to make him realize it wasn’t just his imagination.

he quickly stuck out his hand with a protruding thumb hoping the driver would take pity on him and let him hitchhike. sungjin had long since spotter the odd blue haired man and had wondered why he was walking by himself when he saw the thumb. he thought it was best to ignore him and continue driving when his upbringing got the best of him and made him slow down to a stop a few feet away from the tall man. jae, not believing his luck tightens his grip on his ever slipping guitar bag strap and runs towards the truck thanking the driver profusely and asking sungjin with a pant if he was heading to his destination. sungjin nods and waves him to the back preferring to remain alone up front. jae tries not to be a begging chooser and quickly scrambles to get in throwing his guitar case first which earned a moan of pain from the sleeping dowoon who glared at jae as he climbed up into the truck. sungjin began to drive once again while jae sat on the ledge before giving dowoon an awkward smile and wave. dowoon merely pushed the guitar case back near jae’s feet before replacing his hat over his face to resume his nap. the wind blew softly and cooled off jae who’d been sweating through his new shirt and made him sigh in content as his aching feet relaxed.

in hindsight, picking a fight with his older sister while they were driving into the next town to run some errands for their parents probably wasn’t the best idea wonpil had had all day. but what happened, happened and now wonpil was dealing with the consequences. he’d walked through fields and fields scuffing his new formal shoes till he’d reached a highway and sat down on the edge waiting for someone he could hitch hike with into town. wonpil had been fighting with his sister over his dreams, she never understood why he couldn’t stay and be a local piano teacher without leaving her and his parents. but his dreams were bigger than that, he couldn’t stay stuck in their small town wasting away when he was still young and had the energy to pursue his dreams. he tosses a lone pebble grumbling to himself about how there would usually be hoards of people driving to the country side for summer vacation but just his luck today there was no one. wonpil sits up when he spots a red blob in the distance that kept getting bigger and bigger till it was a red truck stopping right in front of him.

sungjin sighs as he spots yet another young male on the road interrupting his singing. was it just his luck today to pick up hitchhikers and take them with him? he’d had to go get his fortune told to make sure to improve his luck as soon as possible. he slows the truck down to a stop and motions for the nice dressed man to climb into the trunk and waits. jae sways dramatically to a stop before looking confused then spotting wonpil.

wonpil not believing his luck quickly jogs over and gives jae his hand who then helps hoist him up into the back of the truck without stepping on dowoon. once everyone is situated again, sungjin begins his driving and his singing as the wind blows stronger and almost blows off dowoon’s hat.

dowoon sits up with a grumble and leans his back against the front of the truck before complaining to sungjin about picking up stray people who just ignores him in lieu of singing. dowoon sighs and rubs his sleepy eyes before gazing upon the intruders with a displeased look. much like sungjin, his good natured upbringing gets the better of him and he tosses the new guy a water bottle as a gesture of kindness. jae goes to complain that he didn’t get water when a glare from dowoon silences him as wonpil catches the bottle with a surprised gasp.

wonpil quickly twists open the sealed cap and takes a much needed swig when sungjin goes over a bump. wonpil chokes and spills the water over his face and fancy looking clothes. sungjin looks back with a smile while jae tries to stop himself from laughing but fails. even dowoon giggles quietly which in turn makes wonpil laugh at himself as he uses his sleeves to wipe his face dry. wonpil closes the bottle and hands it back to dowoon while giving him a thankful nod. the sun soon dries his clothes off all the while jae was still laughing before he catches his breath and asks dowoon for some water too.

dowoon, ever the playful kid once he got comfortable around people, looked up mischievously at jae and nods. he takes a swig of water before turning his face to the side and spitting it out, letting the wind carry it over to wonpil and jae making the both of them turn their faces and cry out in disagreement. dowoon simply cackled to himself and wipes his mouth with his sleeves before handing the bottle over to poor jae who just wanted a sip all along.

younghyun smiles as he sings while walking down the empty highway, the breeze caressed his hair softly fluttering it while making his earrings and key chain sway. younghyun lived in the moment and let his gut and first impulse dictate his life which often led to many adventures taking him all over south korea to busk and make music. he lived freely and he lived happily, so today when he’d woken up and had gotten a gut feeling to pack up his bass and take a trip to go see his grandma he’d done so with no hesitation. however midway through the ride, the cab’s engine had failed and he’d been too energetic to wait for another cab or someone to come jumpstart the taxi. so he’d paid the driver and started his march down the last stretch of the highway, singing and dancing so freely that he didn’t even notice the red truck driving towards him in the distance.

the sun had slowly began to descend and had in turn made the breeze turn cooler the longer they drove. and really sungjin should’ve felt this since he’d always had an intuition for these things that today was going to be life changing. he spotted another straggler making his way down the highway carrying a case that most likely housed his instrument. but the orange haired man never spotted to look at the truck and kept on walking. jae and wonpil began waving their hands while screaming telling the young man to climb in and join them since they were all headed down the same highway. sungjin slowed down and motioned for younghyun to climb in saying they had a lot of space. younghyun stared at them wondering about the odd bunch before giving a polite wave and announcing that he wanted to walk down the high way although he was thankful for the offer. the group in the trunk stared confused at him as sungjin began to drive again though the orange haired man lingered in the back of his head. as the sun set some more, jae had stolen dowoon’s hat and wore it claiming he didn’t want a headache from the sweltering beams of sunlight.

after maybe another half hour of walking younghyun runs into the group again but this time they’re outside of the truck with the hood open. jae motions his thumb to the front where sungjin was trying to figure out what was wrong and he quickly walks around to the open hood. younghyun taps sungjin’s shoulder and asks for the gloves saying he could fix it. sungjin gladly hands them over as younghyun lets his bass rest against the side and slips them on. he pokes around making sure everything was ok before finding the problem and quickly fixing it. he asks sungjin to try starting the engine and the other boys gasp in shock when it roars to life. they all clamber back in after many thanks and high fives to younghyun and trying to insist they give him a ride. he waves them off and watches them get father bit by bit when his stomach twists sadly and he realizes, this was what was meant to happen today, these strangers were his new adventure.

sungjin felt happy that they were back on the road again and glanced back out of habit when he saw young k, as the orange haired man had introduced himself to be, running towards them. the boys in the back screamed excitedly as sungjin slowed down for young k who threw his bass towards them before clambering into the passenger seat and panting as he caught his breath. sungjin gave him a high five while the rest gave him fist bumps through the small window before they drove off. a classic song came on which sungjin quickly blared through his old speakers so they could all sing along as the wind blew through the orange sky. young k stuck his head out of the window enjoying himself and meditating what to do with his newfound group of friends.

-one month later-

“hello everyone, it’s great to have you out here tonight, it’s our debut and we’re very excited to play for you guys, we hope you have a lovely evening, this is day6’s original piece, _i smile_!” sungjin announced and was greeted with cheers as wonpil began to play the opening bit.

**Author's Note:**

> this will forever have a soft spot in my heart


End file.
